


It's Been A Minute

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon, Breastfeeding, Canon Rewrite, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Out of all the possible ways Diego imagined seeing Klaus again after all these years, the one scenario he never imagined was Klaus showing up at his doorstep one night carrying a baby in his arms that’s swaddled tightly in a blue blanket." Aka yet another story detailing my current, not secret, obsession with Diego and Klaus being a couple and raising kids together written for the Kliego Week: Free For All Day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the sake of the story please pretend that, Diego lives in his own apartment instead of the boiler room like in the show.

Out of all the possible ways Diego imagined seeing Klaus again after all these years, the one scenario he never imagined was Klaus showing up at his doorstep one night carrying a baby in his arms that’s swaddled tightly in a blue blanket. His hair is ruffled in various directions, he’s barefoot and wearing impossibly tight black pants and no shirt and a thick black overcoat. “Hey, Diego,” he whispers which causes the baby to look up at him. “Ah!” He says and all Diego can make himself do is slowly move out of the doorway so that the pair can enter his apartment. While at the same time being utterly captivated by the baby’s green eyes, which are an exact replica of Klaus’ eyes. That was over two weeks ago and during that time Diego’s learned many things about his new housemates. Well aside from how Klaus ended up with a child in the first place since the other man so far hasn’t volunteered that information up yet and he’s too much of a coward to ask.

Like how Klaus snores so loudly, it’s like constantly sleeping right next to a huge construction site. He’s surprisingly good at baking but can’t cook anything to save his life. He leaves the toilet seat up and is always leaving huge chunks of hair in the bathroom sink and the shower drain. His son’s name is Alex and he’s going to be one year old this year. He’s a chubby little thing with brown skin that’s decorated everywhere with random white blotches. The hair on his head is thick and curly just like Klaus’. More things like that continue to slowly make themselves known to Diego, and he files each and every one of them away inside his head. And if someone happened to ask him if he minded the sudden and unexpected change to his lifestyle, he would honestly say that he loves the turn his life has taken now.

All except for a certain problem that turned up recently thanks to it becoming summertime. A day ago their air conditioner broke down, and Lord forbid that someone actually come over at a reasonable time to fix it. So in the meantime, they’ve had to resort to using every single fan in the house, as well as opening up all the windows. Wearing fewer layers of clothing has also become necessary but Diego really wishes it hadn’t come to that. Because that combined with Klaus’ notorious lack of shame means that he gets a pretty good view of almost everything. And the two things that stand out to him the most is how Klaus’ stomach has gained some much needed fat recently. As well as his pair of small tits that are just begging him to hold in his hands and squeeze the life out of.

And he knows that Klaus has noticed his staring, which is why he isn’t surprised when he gets ambushed in the living room after putting Alex down for a nap. Klaus has gotten him on his back on the couch due to sitting on top of him so that they’re able to look perfectly in each other’s eyes. “You know, if you wanted a piece of me you could’ve just said something,” Klaus says with a smug little grin on his face and Diego rolls his eyes in response. “I don’t like receiving things in pieces, I’d much rather have them whole at the start or not have them at all,” is his reply and Klaus’ eyes light up before moving himself so that his chest is in his line of sight now. “Are you absolutely sure about taking on all of me though? A lot of people have had a go at me… and some of the results aren’t very pretty,” he continues but in a hushed voice now and Diego doesn’t hesitate to grab his breasts through the thin tank top he’s wearing.

“Oh, believe me when I say that I’m very sure,” he says while relishing in the high pitched gasp he gets in response, to his words and the rough treatment his chest is now getting. He then swiftly lifts up Klaus’ tank top and the other man’s breast noticeably bounce once they’re freed from the garment. They’re round and feel so soft in his hands, with wide dark areolas and stiff pointed nipples that are equally dark in color. “I love how responsive you are,” Diego says casually as he twirls Klaus’ nipples between his fingers, before tightening up his grip andtugging on them hard. Klaus whines loudly as a result and grinds down hard on his lap, causing him to hiss softly at the feel of their erections rubbing together. When he releases Klaus’ nipples his fingers are wet, and after staring at them in pure amazement for a few seconds he eagerly puts them in his mouth. The taste of Klaus’ breast milk is heavenly, creamy and thick on his tongue causing him to groan loudly. “You still produce milk?” He asks once he’s properly savored the unexpected treat while wrapping his arms around Klaus’ waist to keep him from sitting up and escaping.

“It…comes and goes,” Klaus mumbles after a few minutes of silence, a noticeable blush slowly blooming across his cheeks and slowly traveling to the top of his shoulders. “Oh? I find that really hard to believe since Alex looks pretty well fed. I bet when he’s a newborn, all he had to do was whine only once and your nipples would get wet immediately,” Diego continues as he removes one of his arms so that his hand can slap at both of Klaus’ tits. Causing them to redden up immediately in the exact same shade as his still blushing cheeks. “Jesus!” Klaus yelps as fat drops of milk squirt out from his nipples and land right on Diego’s stuck out tongue. He then quickly removes his other arm so that both of his hands can go back to squeezing Klaus’ breasts in a punishing hold. He tugs on them once and instead of droplets of milk, two thin streams of milk burst out of Klaus’ nipples this time. 

“Oh God Diego please, please suck on my nipples!” Klaus all but sobs and Diego hums before tugging on his breasts again. “Only if you beg me better than that,” he says and Klaus whines again while starting to wiggle frantically on his lap.

“Daddy!”

“Daddy, huh? What do you want from Daddy, Baby?”

“Suck on my nipples Daddy, please! I gotta cum and it’s the only way I’m gonna be able to!”

Diego smirks and swiftly pokes at one nipple with the tip of his tongue, making Klaus let out a soft mewl in response. “Yes! Just like that Daddy but harder!” He shouts and Diego just can’t resist the urge anymore and quickly engulfs one nipple in his mouth. He honestly can’t tell you how long he suckled on that nipple before switching to the other one, but he can say by the third hard suck on the first nipple Klaus finally came with a wail. Completely soaking the shorts he’s wearing, as well as causing Diego to come almost immediately after him. He then slowly releases the nipple currently being held hostage in his mouth, before gathering Klaus up in his arms so that he could sit up.

“Was that…good?” Diego asks while silently cringing at the unease in his voice. Klaus scoots himself a bit closer to the other end of the couch, and then gently holds both sides of his face in his hands. His eyes are gooey and soft and his smile is tender when he says, “You bet your cute ass it was. Hell, it’s more than just good, it’s absolutely wonderful!” He chirps before giving him a kiss on his forehead, which then quickly evolved into many kisses being placed all over his face. A kiss had just been placed on his lips when Alex starts to cry, causing them to quickly break apart with a sigh. “Well duty calls,” Klaus says as he gets up and starts to make his towards Alex. “Oh, and I hope that from this point forward, this isn’t the only time we’re going to get a little naughty in here,” he throws back at Diego, once he’s only an inch or two away from the room spare room containing Alex’s makeshift nursery.

“It most definitely isn’t,” Diego breathlessly confirms with a nod from where he’s still seated on the couch, and Klaus smirks in satisfaction before continuing on his way to the baby. “I’m so glad to hear that,  _Daddy_ ,” he purrs without turning back around again and Diego just sighs happily like the helpless idiot that he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's father decides to make an appearance, much to Klaus and Diego's dismay. After a while the boys have a discussion about it, that ends with some more breast play because if I can't touch Klaus' boobs then somebody has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was going to write out the entirety of the sperate talks Alex's dad has with Klaus and Deigo. But then I thought it would be better to just make references to them instead, in order to keep up some of the mystery surrounding this guy.

It's been three weeks since Marcus, Alex's father, had ambushed Klaus while he and Alex were leaving the park one day with the intention of surprising Diego at work during lunch. They had stopped to admire a ladybug that had been crawling along a random crack in the sidewalk when Marcus, had suddenly stood over them and began dishing out fake pleasantries. Thankfully the man hadn't wasted any time in telling Klaus what he wanted after all this time, which was for Klaus to act as a surrogate for him due to his current partner being unable to have children. Which according to Marcus was just _so_ inconvenient, thanks to his parents bringing on the pressure about him having a hire before his next birthday. When Klaus had started to loudly refuse, Marcus had started to calmly back away with the promise of another visit if he couldn't come up with a different solution to his problem. Unfortunately once the man had finally left, Klaus had been so spooked and shaky that he hightailed him and Alex back home instead. Choosing to then spend the next hour after putting Alex down for a nap, trying to drown himself in the bathtub after relaxing in said bathtub was no longer possible after a few minutes of soaking in the water.

Life after that day returned to normal with no more drop-ins from Marcus, except for how...cuddly Diego has gotten recently. Not that he hadn't been before, it's just that now it's become such a constant aspect of their home life that it's sent Klaus into a constant of euphoria. Said euphoria takes a nose dive however when Diego comes home from work one day, seemingly so deep in thought that Klaus has to call out to him three times from the kitchen in order to get his attention. The omega's worry lifts somewhat when the sight of him wearing his usual pink frilly apron, cooking spaghetti for dinner while Alex sits in his highchair eagerly stuffing noodles in his mouth and smearing tomato sauce all over his face, seems to bring Diego out of his funk long enough to smile at them. But despite that Diego seems a little off for the rest of the night, only being in the moment when he and Alex are in his line of sight or in close proximity. Like how he insists on laying Alex down on his chest while the boy slowly falls asleep, as they snuggle on the couch watching tv sometime after dinner.

Once Alex has been put down for the night, and they're getting ready for bed themselves is when Diego finally feels comfortable enough to voice what's troubling him. Klaus is brushing his teeth after showering and putting on a long-sleeved purple nightshirt and matching panties (hoping that maybe a little a fooling around would soften Diego up a bit), while the other man lays on the bed on his back with his arms behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling wearing only a pair of black pajama pants. " Hey Klaus, have you ever heard of a man named Marcus Wellington?" He hears Diego ask right as he's gurgling some mouthwash, and his shock is so great that he almost swallows the liquid before managing to spit it out in the sink. "Why do you ask?" He responds back, thankfully with no shakiness to his voice while he places his hands on the sink and bows his head. "There's this case that we've been working on recently that just ended today, you know the one I told you about that Eudora had been going undercover for. Trying to seduce this scrumbag who was taking in omegas off the streets, nurturing them for a while only to sell them off to the highest bidder in large auctions in various shady clubs. When we brought Marcus in today for questioning, he had quite a lot of interesting things to say about you,".

To say that Klaus was hating every word that's coming out of Diego's mouth would be a gross understatement. But what he hated, even more, was how indifferent Diego sounds while saying everything. If what he's reading in between the lines was true, then Diego should be at least a little pissed off at him for allowing himself to be in that predicament in the first place. Hell, if it wasn't for Alex coming along then he most likely would have stayed with Marcus despite knowing full well what would have happened to him if he did. He doesn't even realize that he's crying until he feels Diego's arms gently wrap around him from behind. It causes the already wobbly grip he's on himself to slip away, making his tears to transform into loud ugly sobs as he hastily turns around so that he can bury his face into Diego's chest. It causes his neck to start aching a bit, but anything is better than facing Diego as he is right now. "I'm sorry," he whispers in between sobs which makes Diego's arms tighten around him. " _You're sorry?_ JesusKlaus if anyone should be sorry here it's me! For callously ignoring you and your struggling, until you randomly showed up at my doorstep looking worn down with a baby in your arms! Due to feeling like the only place you could receive any kind of acknowledgment was with some psychopath during all these years," Diego rushed to say with his voice sounding so heartbroken, which only adds to the distress Klaus is quickly drowning under.

"Diego you have to punish me, for being such an idiot!" He suddenly blurts out, which makes Diego swiftly pull back far enough so that he can stare at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "Klaus come on, you know that I can't possibly do something like just because-" Diego begins to say softly, but Klaus hastily rips himself out of the other man's hold. So that he can cross his arms over his chest, and stare straight into Diego's eyes with a bravado he doesn't actually feel one damn bit. "Oh yeah? Well, what if I told you that Marcus had found me and Alex sometime before he got arrested? And I didn't tell you about it because I felt like it wasn't important information? Despite the fact that anything could have happened to me or Alex during the little chat that we had, and you wouldn't have known a thing about it until it's too late," he forces out of his mouth, waiting on pins and needles for Diego's response as he watches a string of emotions quickly flash over the man's face before he could identify them. Diego then sighs loudly and closes his eyes for a brief moment, before copying him by crossing his arms over his chest and opening his eyes.

"Go sit on the edge of the bed and open your shirt wide enough so that your tits can tumble out," he commands in a rough voice and Klaus almost trips over himself in his haste to comply with Diego's order. Then he spends the next few minutes waiting on the bed for Diego, as the man leaves the room and fumbles around in the kitchen. When he comes back into the bedroom he's carrying a wooden spoon, a black marker, and two clear bag clips and sets them on the bed beside Klaus. He then reaches over to pinch the other man's nipples in between his fingers and then twists them hard to the side, causing Klaus to yelp loudly in response. Even more so when Diego starts to harshly stretch his nipples out for a few seconds, before releasing them and letting bounce back into their original positions. Diego's last action before putting the clips securely on Klaus' nipples, is to grope his breasts for a few minutes while savoring Klaus' loud moans and sighs of pleasure as milk finally starts to dribble out of his nipples and slowly run down his breasts. "Now hold your boobs tightly together," is Diego's next command once he makes sure that the clips aren't too tight on Klaus' nipples, and once his order is fulfilled he takes the wooden spoon off the bed and lightly taps Klaus in the center of his breasts with it. Klaus flinches a little in response and a small round splotch, that's a faint pink color, starts to form right where Diego had planted the spoon. "Now I'm going to hit you ten more times with this spoon, five times on each titty, and you're going to count them out for me okay?" Diego explains casually as if they were discussing something trivial like the weather, and Klaus nods once before jumping slightly when Diego strikes him again with the spoon.

"I need a verbal answer from you, Klaus."

"I understand what you're saying, Di-" **'whack'**

"You wanna try that again, Klaus?"

"I-i-i understand what you're saying, _Daddy_."

"Good. Now start counting with this next hit, alright?" Is the only warning Klaus receives before Diego brings the spoon down once again, but this time on his right breast with a lot more force than his first two hits. "One," Klaus says with a hint of a whine in his voice, after a few minutes of registering the hit which Diego takes as his cue to continue on with the punishment. And by the time he's finally done Klaus is left a stiff teary-eyed mess, with more round splotches scattered randomly across his breasts (that were all a noticeably darker shade of pink when compared to the first two hits). " _Daddy_ ," he sniffles weakly and Diego hums softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the middle of his forehead. "I know, I know Honey, but Daddy's gotcha don't worry," he coos as he starts to gently remove the clips from Klaus' now engorged aching nipples, softly shushing the other man when he lets out a loud hiss at the sensation. The clips, and now Diego's fingers are absolutely stained with milk, especially once the milk starts swiftly spurting out of Klaus' nipples like geysers, thanks to Diego giving Klaus' breasts a slight squeeze once he places the clips back on the bed. Klaus' eyes roll to the back of his head as he arches his back hard and practically screams in response, thanks to the action causing him to cum with a vengeance. Which causes Diego to hastily cover both of their mouths with his hands as he too cums hard, thanks to seeing the other man experience such ecstasy caused by nobody else but  _him._

"Considering that this is the first time that I've ever had to punish you, I'll be lenient and let you get away with cumming. Since I had planned on making you wait until tomorrow morning," Diego mutters with a shake of his head at Klaus, who's now laying spent on the bed on his back with his long limbs spread out like a starfish. " Thanks, Daddy," he mumbles sleepily in Diego's direction with drooping eyes and a tiny lazy grin on his face, while Diego gets the marker that had been left on the bed earlier and opens it so that he can write **' I will always tell Daddy from now on whenever something important that could affect the family happens'** across Klaus' breasts in tiny letters. When Klaus makes a small questioning noise once he finishes, Diego just gives him a quick kiss on the lips and says, "I just want you to have another reminder to go along with the new decorations on these beautiful breasts of yours," as an explanation while slowly gathering Klaus up in his arms and taking him to the bathroom so that they could both get cleaned up. A few minutes later once they're now secure and cuddled up in bed together after wiping themselves off and changing into new sleepwear, Klaus yawns loudly before mumbling that he loves Diego and then promptly falls asleep afterward. Diego waits a few minutes before softly echoing the sentiment, his heart now feeling too full and beating much too fast to be considered healthy.


End file.
